


Asphyxiate

by Farasha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Crossover, Frottage, M/M, Painplay, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is an Affliction Warlock trying to make the best of his deployment to Draenor. Kylo Ren is a Frost Death Knight who couldn't care less if he interrupted anyone's experiments. Misuse of magic ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxiate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kinkmeme as a fill for [this prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=5941899#cmt5941899).

Draenor, Hux had decided some time ago, was the single worst deployment he'd ever suffered. The entire bloody planet seemed to be steeped in an ever-present, oppressive humidity that drew like syrup into his lungs. Something tried its level best to kill him every three steps, it was absolutely _crawling_ with those insufferably self-righteous space goats, and the entire Horde leadership was too busy wringing their hands over preventing the misuse of fel energies to even _think_ about all the new and interesting ways it could be used as a tool of war.

The only upside was that the planet was rife with ley currents and places where the barrier between reality and the Nether was thin as parchment, which allowed a warlock as talented as Hux an endless supply of fascinating experiments. Draenor was even more ripe with the arcane than Azeroth, if one excluded ancient phenomena from the equation. He wondered whether it was the swirling aura of ley energies around the planet that attracted the draenei in the first place or whether it was a side effect of their not inconsiderable reliance on the arcane to power their technologies.

If only he could get at some of their settlements, examine the crystalline power structures they favored. They seemed so similar to the fel crystals Kael'thas Sunstrider had instructed his people in the use of in the time after Silvermoon's Fall, and Hux itched to get his hands on one. Several.

It wasn't to be - Shadowmoon Valley now served as the Alliance's stronghold as surely as Frostfire Ridge served the Horde. Hux could brood about the disparity in supply lines all he liked - the native orc shamans of Draenor were impressive, but in his mind did not compare to the arcane constructs of the draenei - but Warchief Vol'jin had specifically instructed that they not antagonize the Alliance, and so he would comply. Reluctantly.

The chokingly humid jungle of Gorgrond was, unfortunately, also one of the places where ley activity was the strongest. Hux had spent four days here so far, dismissing the garrison soldiers the Horde had tried to assign him with a sneer and venturing into the wilds with only his felhunter for protection. For all of command's talk about how dangerous it was here, Hux had not yet come across an enemy he and Millicent couldn't handle. He also hadn't seen another soldier - Horde or Alliance - since leaving the outpost. The solitude suited him.

Which was why, when the sounds of clashing steel and dying screams interrupted his latest attempt to tease open a tiny warp in the barrier to the Nether, Hux's teeth ground together and he whirled in a swirl of poison-green robes to find the culprit.

Through a small copse of thorny brush trees, the source of the disturbance was apparent - one of the massive, lumbering genesaurs, with its spear three times as tall as the average blood elf, had apparently been provoked by the armored figure that stood opposite it, frost riming the ground at his feet and his black cloak snapping with his movements. He wielded an improbably large greatsword, lit by a sickly blue glow. As Hux watched, the glow flared, and two runes slithered down the length of the blade. If the devastating crosswise blow hadn't given it away, full of razor-sharp icicles and biting cold, those runes did. The death knight stepped back, uncaring, as the genesaur staggered backward and then fell heavily, its chest carved open in the wake of the strike.

Hux emerged from the thicket as the genesaur landed with enough force to vibrate the ground. "Messy," he commented.

The knight whirled on him, one hand shooting out in Hux's direction. Phantom fingers closed around his throat, stoppering his voice and caging his magic behind his teeth. It squeezed tightly, lifting Hux off his feet and slamming him against one of the nearby trees - if he hadn't been breathless already, it would have winded him.

He clawed at the pressure around his throat as the knight paced closer, the frigid glow of his eyes only visible through a bare slit in the helmet. A curl of arousal started low in his belly, and Hux would have huffed in annoyance if he had the breath to do it. Millicent moved to attack and Hux snapped his fingers, calling the felhound to heel even if he didn't have the voice to express the command.

Just as darkness began encroaching on the edges of his vision, the pressure vanished. The back of Hux's robes scraped against the tree as he fell, gaining his feet through sheer force of will. He rasped a word, fel energies leaping to his call now that the inexorable pressure was gone, and spat the release viciously.

Agony hit its mark - the knight rocked with the impact of it, and Hux could see the haze of fel magic sweeping over his armor in waves. Then the knight closed the distance between them in two strides, his blade at Hux's throat, flat pressing hard enough to make breathing uncomfortable again. They were close enough that Hux could feel the biting cold of the knight even through his robes, close enough to be breathing the same air - if the death knight were breathing. Hux had never been this close to one before and found, to his fascination, that there was no motion to the other elf's chest, no puff of breath from his mouth.

"Warlock," the knight said, that strange echoing quality making his voice seem like it came from the bottom of a well. "You disturbed me."

"You accomplished that first." Hux's voice still had a rasp to it, owing to being nearly choked to death not a few seconds before. "Those things lumber so loudly they should be simple to avoid."

"If avoiding them is what you mean to do." The knight looked him over, a dispassionate curiosity in the glow of his gaze. "I have been stationed at the outpost for some weeks now and have never seen you."

"My experiments are best conducted in solitude."

The death knight hummed tunelessly, still considering Hux. "You called the felhunter off. Why?"

"I can handle myself." It was the work of a second to flatten his palm over the death knight's breastplate and hiss another spell, send another wave of pain.

The death knight shuddered and crowded him closer against the tree. The edge of his sword drew blood, thick droplets that rolled across the glowing runes. The knight's chest expanded - a parody of an intake of breath, for a creature that no longer needed to breathe. "Pain, warlock? You must not have faced many of my brethren in battle. We are tempered in pain. Steeped in it. For us, it is..." here he leaned in, almost like he was scenting Hux's blood as it smeared across his runeblade. "...pleasurable."

"I didn't think your kind could feel anything, let alone pleasure." The knight leaned into his sword with more force, and another trickle of blood ran down its flat. The revelation was enough to make interest thrum through Hux's blood. Hux had never been the kind to distract himself with meaningless ventures, but if the opportunity was presented, he didn't see why he shouldn't take it. Hux stared into the cold glow of the knight's eyes and smirked. "Does that mean you'll choke me again if I ask nicely?"

He barely got the words out of his mouth before the death knight's hand flexed, cutting off his breath again. It shot straight up Hux's spine, and even as his body struggled feebly to gather air, his cock swelled beneath his robes, pinned as it was against the unforgiving plates of the knight's armor. Hux fumbled at the catches, fingers made clumsy from lack of air, and finally managed to tear the knight's codpiece aside.

He could do so much more with his hands against bare flesh than he could when enchanted armor blocked the spell's efficacy. Green wreathed his glove as he closed it around the knight's cock, and the elf went from flaccid to hard in seconds, grinding into Hux's hold with a growl. He dizzily wondered what it must feel like, to have the Agony curse on the most sensitive place of a living mortal's body - was it only pleasure, for the knight, or did he still feel the bite of pain?

His vision was hazy, his lungs aching, and his free hand clawed uselessly at the knight's breastplate - instinct, not protest. The pressure around Hux's throat eased enough for him to gasp for a single wheezing, rattling breath, and then it was back. So different than a hand around his neck - there was no pain, only a crushing urgency as his lungs struggled to expand. His own cock jerked beneath his robes, but with darkness encroaching on his vision, he could not gain the coordination to hike them up and do anything useful.

The pressure was gone again. Hux sucked in rapid breaths, his vision clearing, and released the death knight's cock to yank at his robes until he was bare from the waist down, pressed up against the piercing cold of the death knight's armor - and his skin. His cock was as frigid as the rest of him, like a pole of ice against Hux's own.

A roll of the death knight's hips had them sliding together, the sweet bite of cold amplifying the sensation of bare skin. Hux's breath stuttered, still sharp and heaving from being restricted so long. The knight used his free hand to pull off his helmet - Hux got the impression of ragged, dark hair and a thin face before a cold, dry tongue rasped up the length of the death knight's sword to the cut on Hux's throat, lapping up the blood.

Hux took them both in one hand, yanking at the glove of his other hand with his teeth until he could toss it aside and press his palm below the dark fall of the knight's hair, skin-to-skin on the back of his neck. He sent another pulse of magic through his fingers, this time feeling the way the knight's cock jumped in his palm. The pressure around his throat returned, and Hux would have groaned at it if he could. He stripped his gloved hand rapidly around both of them, throwing his head back with his mouth open on a futile, cut-off gasp. The blade bit into his skin again and the death knight fastened cold lips around the cut, sucking like he meant to drain Hux dry.

It was a give-and-take, Hux refreshing Agony every time the knight gave him bare seconds to gasp for air before tightening his grip again, the two of them pushing and striving against one another. Hux felt like his lungs were on fire, a sensation that swept through his nerves straight to his cock. The rough drag of his glove over the sensitive skin and the piercing chill of the death knight against him had him hurtling toward orgasm even without the ache in his lungs.

The death knight eased back one last time, lifting his head from Hux's neck. Hux got a glimpse of bloodstained lips and half-closed blue eyes, the knight's hips pumping into the gloved grip of his hand, before the pressure was back. This time it lifted Hux against the tree, bark scraping his back and his toes dangling inches above the forest floor. The knight was taller than him, tall enough that he could still feel his cock dragging against Hux's own. His head swam, darkness eating at his vision. His hands went to his throat, slipping in the blood, clawing at the invisible grip. Weakness flooded through his limbs.

The death knight's blade hit the jungle floor with a dull thump that Hux only barely heard under the cruel, amused chuckle and the sensation of a cold, armored hand closing around his cock. Hovering on the very edge of consciousness, with his ears ringing and his mouth gaping helplessly and his limbs seizing, Hux's pleasure struck him like a bolt of lightning, flooding his senses, his cock spurting messily across his stomach and the knight's breastplate.

There was a tiny, fleeting moment, as his sight finally darkened and the pressure showed no signs of easing, where animal terror pierced through Hux's foggy, breath-deprived thoughts. He struggled, thrashing without coordination - and then it was gone, and Hux fell to his knees in the dirt, coughing and gasping.

The death knight fisted his hand in Hux's hair and wrenched his head back, his cock still hard, the head of it resting on the tongue of Hux's open, gasping mouth. The knight shoved, relentless, his cock hitting the back of Hux's swollen throat. Hux bared his teeth, dragging them over the length of the knight's cock, and was rewarded with an echoing moan, clenching fingers in his hair, and the rapid pulsing of the cock in his mouth. It was a strange sensation without ejaculate to accompany it - the knight came dry, keeping Hux's face pressed into his groin until his cock went soft against Hux's tongue.

The knight released him, shoving him away, and Hux staggered to his feet, one hand rubbing at his throat. There was no bruising tenderness the way there would be if it had been a hand, not magic. His breath still came in short pants, and for a moment they stared at each other mutely. The death knight retrieved his runeblade and slung it over his back, then refastened his codpiece and picked up his helmet. Hux rearranged his robes and snapped his fingers, recalling Millicent from where it had waited, obedient and uncaring of its master's strange whims.

There was a moment of something Hux might call awkwardness if either of them cared enough, until the knight replaced his helmet. "That was... satisfactory."

Hux's mouth twitched. Death knights. "Will you be stationed in the outpost long?" His voice was rough from the abuse his throat had taken.

The knight shrugged. "I go where I am ordered."

"I also found it to be a pleasurable diversion. Next time I return there from my research, what name should I ask for you by?"

The knight stared at him wordlessly for a long moment before he finally answered, "Kylo Ren."

"Hux." He didn't offer his hand - he may not have encountered many death knights, but he'd known enough to be aware of their general disdain for social niceties.

The knight - Kylo Ren - inclined his head. "I understand warlocks of your specialization have more than simple pain at their disposal. Perhaps next time we can... experiment further."

The sideways twitch of Hux's mouth curled into a real smirk, feral and dangerous. He had the sense that it was returned from beneath the darkness of Ren's helmet. "Perhaps."


End file.
